Je t'aime Je te hais
by Lunatanis
Summary: Padma vit un amour à sens unique. L'objet de ses rêveries solitaires n'est autre que Ron Weasley. Un RonPadma un peu amer sur un fond de RonHermione.


_Cette fic a été écrite à la suite d'un défi lancé sur RouxAttitude, (voir le lien dans mon profil) à l'occasion de Pâque._

_Le principe est simple,un tirage au sort d'un pairing avec Ron (het ou slash) , d'un lieux et d'un mot à utiliser dans la fic. Alors voila ce que le lapin de Pâque m'a inspiré _;)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Easter Egg - Je t'aime/je te hais_**

**Titre**: Je t'aime/je te hais  
**Auteur **: **lunatanis**  
**Pairing :** Ron/Padma ou Ron/Parvati  
**Rating :** R  
**Nombre de mots :** 600  
**Lieu :** Salle de bain des Préfets ou cabane de Hagrid  
**Mot imposé (liste tout public)** bougie ou cravate

* * *

Ron. 

Il y a longtemps déjà que je te hais…  
Depuis presque aussi longtemps que je t'aime.  
Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs que la frontière entre les deux est très mince…  
Il faut croire que je suis la preuve vivante que tous les dictons ne disent pas que des mensonges.

Au début mes sentiments pour toi étaient assez simples…  
Un amour d'adolescente.  
Mon cœur se mettait à battre à toute vitesse lorsque je te voyais et le rouge me montait aux joues. Mes amies disaient aussi qu'après t'avoir croisé au détour d'un couloir je souriais bêtement.

Je me rappelle encore ce soir de 4e année où j'ai raconté à mon journal que j'allais au bal de Noël avec toi.  
Toi et moi ensemble pour cet événement attendu par toutes les filles de Poudlard, et celles des autres écoles aussi d'ailleurs !

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Était-il possible que tu m'ais remarqué ? Étais-je autre chose pour toi que la sœur jumelle d'une griff' de ton année ?

Apparemment pas…

Je me faisais des illusions. J'étais jeune et naïve. Je ne le suis plus…

A ce bal tu n'as fait que m'y amener.  
Tu ne m'as presque pas parlé, ni regardé.  
Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle…  
Et ton regard avait à peu près le même éclat que le mien.  
On pouvait y trouver de la jalousie mais aussi de l'admiration.  
Si tu la regardais, elle, avec sa magnifique robe bleue et ses cheveux si lisse et son sourire rose, moi, je ne regardais que toi, et malgré une robe de seconde main démodée depuis bien longtemps, je pouvais voir quel beau jeune homme tu étais et je m'imaginais sans peine l'homme que tu allais devenir.

Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs, Ronald Weasley. Et pour cela je t'en voudrais toujours…

Depuis ce bal, tu ne m'as pas accordé plus d'un regard.  
Alors que moi, j'ai passé toute ma 5e année à te chercher dans les couloirs, aux intercours, pendant les repas dans la grande salle.  
Je n'ais pas cesser de poser des questions sur toi et tes amis à ma sœur pendant les vacances.  
Et lors de la 6e année j'ai maudit cette peste de Lavande pour avoir eu la chance que je n'avais pas eue…

Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas sut en profiter !  
Alors que si ça avait été moi que tu avais regardé Ronald, si c'était moi que tu avais embrassé…  
Je peux t'assurer mon petit Ronnie qu'au lieu d'essayer de faire de ta vie un enfer, je t'aurais fait connaître des délices dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence !

…

Et aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas là, dans cette salle de bain des préfets éclairée de nombreuses bougies brillant comme autant de lucioles un soir d'été.  
Je ne serais pas seule dans mon bain moussant, mes mains essayant d'apaiser les tensions de la journée.  
Ce sont tes grandes mains qui devraient recouvrir mon corps de milles caresses.  
Ces mains que je m'imagine à la fois douces et fortes, glissant lentement sur mes seins, mon ventre et descendant peu à peu…  
Se sont tes doigts que je rêve de sentir à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais c'est son corps à elle que tu touche en se moment même, c'est elle que tu caresses comme j'aimerais que tu me caresses.

C'est pour cela que bientôt je quitte Poudlard.  
Je ne supporte plus de voir votre bonheur écœurant.  
Bientôt, très bientôt, je vais rejoindre les forces que tu combats avec autant d'acharnement.

Et quand se sera fait, quand tu auras une raison de me haïr, peut-être alors que mon tourment s'apaisera…

* * *

Alors? Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? 


End file.
